a la recherche de l'etoile perdue
by SuperVovo
Summary: fic coécrite avec Iria-chan: De l'amour yaoi (plein), de la tristesse (snif), et bocoup de portnawak (mé alors d delires inimaginables)...ca vs tente? CHAP 3! sisi j'vous jure!
1. intro 1

Et oui une super fanfic de mooi votre Iriachan chérie et de Supervovo (mé kékel fou ds GW elle ?)

Disclamer : les perso de Gw ne sont po a nous, ben dommage, snif

On vs previen c portnawak en perspective : prené 2 folles sadik donner leur (enfin preté leur) 5 canons durant une longue soirée d'hivers et TADDAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Pr les couples c surpiseee (yaoi c sur mé ki avec ki…(on a essayer de changer)

Note (yen a plein) : Quatre parle avec un accent sicilien et en bonus le mouvement d mains !

heero est sexy (puff ! pr iria il é tjs sexy)

on connaît absolument rien a la moto, dsl pr les connaisseur

monde normal c a dire po colonie, po gundam, po Oz, mé Terre de nous et revu par nous.

revisitage des perso à mort !

A LA RECHERCHE DE L'ETOILE PERDUE La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immense grille d'une imposante villa. 

Ca f'ra 49.50 dollars, m'sieur.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit dévoilant un jeune homme mince et élancé.

Gardez la monnaie. _(c fou il se passe plein de truc vous avez vu !)_

L'adolescent sonna à l'interphone, une fois que le taxi eut disparu de son champ de vision.

Bonjour.

Veuillez entrer, Monsieur Winner vous attend, dit d'une voix grésillante un des nombreux majordomes de la maison.

Le nouveau venu traversa une grande allée entourée de somptueux jardins et arriva aux pieds du grand escalier de marbre blanc menant à l'entrée où le dénommé Quatre Rabberba Winner l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Entre, entre, nous allons parler de notre affaire dans la véranda. _(n'oubliez pas les notes du haut… accent sicilien ;-)_

Ils s'installèrent confortablement autour d'une table au milieu du mauve des glycines qui, formaient un havre de fraîcheur les protégeant de la chaleur étouffante de ce soleil d'août.

Ma, mais c'est que tu serais pas mal, toi. Je prévois un grand avenir pour ta petite gueule.

Malgré ses manières un peu crues, le Français avait fini par apprécier le jeune sicilien qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

Heero ! Apporte les papiers… (_en__ fait, les paroles de Quatre, c Iria qui part ds son trip et qui fé tres bien l'accent sicilien)_

A cet instant, Trowa (_pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris)_ remarqua une présence derrière lui. Et du rideau de glycine, sortit un jeune asiatique tenant dans ses mains une serviette en cuir qu'il déposa devant Quatre. Il était vêtu d'un kimono blanc ce qui faisait ressortir …

_(Supervovo : blabalbla on s'en fout vs connaissez_

_Iria__ : KI FAISEZ RESSORTIR LE BLEU PROFOND DE SES YEUX !_

_S : Mais on s'en fou d'heero ! et c moi ki tape : nieurk nieurk !_

_I : CHAQUE PERSO A DROIT A UNE DESCRIPTION EUH !_

_S :…mé c po un perso, c heero ? (ki a dit ke je n'aimé po Heero ?)_

Iria sort une paire de ciseau et attrape la mèche de Trowa 

_S : NOOOOOOOONNN !_

_I(__menaçante) : alors ?_

_S :; d'accord, d'accord, mé touche po a tro-chan ! ) _

…. ressortir le bleu profond de ses yeux et dévoilant une musculature hors norme. _(S :iria arrete de baver sur mon clavier ! )_

Quatre prenant les documents adéquats, dit d'un ton arrangeant :

Avant de commencer, petit, quelles sont tes ambitions ?

Le championnat d'Europe.

_(Supervovo : aaahh ! c clair, concis… magnifik !_

_Iria__ : il pourrai dire « merde » tu trouverai ca bo…_

_S : °)_

Si, si, c'est bien. Après la France, l'Europe, et après ça…

A ce moment, Quatre le prit par l'épaule et lui montra d'un geste ample l'horizon.

…le Monde !

Trowa, en écoutant ces mots, serra, sans même s'en rendre compte, les clefs de sa moto qui ne le quittaient jamais.

Depuis qu'il était en age de monter sur une moto, il écumait les circuits de toutes sortes : parking de grandes surfaces, autoroutes et plus récemment le championnat de France qu'il avait, malgré ses 17ans, gagnait haut la main (ceci grâce aux faux papiers que lui avait procurés son protecteur et ami Quatre, faisant de lui un majeur). Le jeune milliardaire avait tout de suite repéré le potentiel du jeune pilote, lors d'une compétition régionale.

La conversation s'acheva devant une bonne assiette de cannelloni sauce bolognaise…

A suivre….

_Supervovo : miam ! g faim (pr ceux ki connaissent po les cannelloni, c super bon, c un peu kom d lasagne)_

_Iria__ : humhum…super interessant. Vivement la suite ke j'me defoule, niark niark !_

_Supervovo : sadik !_

****


	2. intro 2

Chapitre 2 : A la recherche de l'étoile perdue

_Disclameur__ : bon ben vous savez quoi ? non ? les perso de GW ne sont pas à nous (oua super grande nouvelle)_

_Ce chapitre est pas fait pour rire mais plutôt déprimant à mort_

_Supervovo : je laisse Iria vous presenté son G-boys preféré et vous retrouve a la fin de ce chap !_

_Iria__ : YES ! g le chapitre pr moi tte seuleuh ! nananananananannèèèrrrreeeeuh !_

Un jeune homme errait dans les rues de la grande cité, seul, ne portant qu'un tee-shirt et un jean noir qui étaient depuis longtemps imbibés de cette eau si froide s'écoulant comme une longue litanie de larmes. Et plus le temps passait, plus les nuages se déformaient pour créer une atmosphère oppressante se traduisant par un ciel noir digne des abysses dans lequel aucun rayon qu'ils proviennent de la Lune ou des astres ne pouvait passer. Le vent qui la journée était doux et réconfortant devenait la nuit un amas de bourrasques aussi froides que les gouttes qui s'écrasaient à présent avec violence sur le tapis noir sur lequel l'adolescent évoluait avec difficulté. Mais son rythme ne s'accéléra pas bien au contraire, des fois il s'entravait dans ces lacés défaits et il tombait, tombait, se blessant aux genoux ainsi qu'aux bras. Et même lorsqu'il trébucha dans un trou recouvert de cette eau gelée, rampant sur deux ou trois mètres incapable de se relever, il ne dit aucune parole et continua sa terrible ascension, mais le plus choquant c'était la réaction des gens devant ce spectacle frôlant la tragédie, les quelques passants ne dévièrent pas d'un pouce leurs chemins, et quand une petite fille voulut l'aider, sa mère l'emprisonna dans ses bras en lui répétant : Ne t'approches pas, ne t'approches pas, … Les immeubles devenaient de plus en plus ténébreux se confondant avec ce ciel si inhumain et à la lueur des lampadaires on pouvait distinguer le rideau de pluie s'écroulant avec fracas dans la rue devenue à présente déserte. Le garçon boitant, se recroquevillait sur lui-même pour conserver le peu de chaleur qu'il produisait, puis bientôt les lumières des grandes avenues disparurent pour laisser place à l'obscurité.

Le bidonville, cette chose que la plupart des gens comparent à une légende pour essayer d'oublier la misère dans laquelle se traîne l'homme, le bidonville où naissent et meurent des milliers d'enfants sans que personnes ne les pleurent, le bidonville où seul résiste les plus forts et les plus malins. Le garçon maintenant déambulait lamentablement à travers ce nouveau monde où règne la mort, la misère et la maladie. Les chemins jonchés de débris quelconques représentaient pour l'adolescent un véritable champs de mine, le début fut un réel succès mais cela ne dura pas, une planche agrippa le jean déjà déchiré et fit tomber le jeune homme en plein sur des débris de verres. Le choc fut si effroyable que tous les alentours furent réveillés par le bruit, l'enfant se blessa à la jambe droite où on pouvait distinguer un léger filé de sang rampant le long de sa cuisse. Son ventre était entaillé à une dizaine d'endroits mais ses blessures s'avéraient sans grande gravité. Et une coupure sur le front qui commençait à répandre le liquide visqueux sur la peau fine de son visage, ses cheveux à présent se répandaient autour de lui formant un cercle noir se mélangeant au rouge du sang et au marron de la boue.

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année se fraya un passage dans la foule qui entourait le jeune garçon, et qui l'aidait à se remettre debout.

Oh Duo, je t'avais dit de ne pas y retourner ! Regarde dans quel état tu es !

Le dénommé Duo répliqua presque instantanément dans le reste de souffle qui lui restait.

Je suis désolé. Mais….

Et soudain la douleur s'insinua, brutale, terrassante. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche bien que celle-ci soit presque insoutenable.

Mène-moi à l'église. Je dois me confesser.

Mais t'es complètement taré t'a vu l'heure ?

Non, ….. tu sais bien… que je ne peux pas m'acheter une montre. Répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Non, on ira demain, le curé dort à cette heure là.

Et sans même demander l'approbation de son ami, elle le prit sous le bras et à l'aide d'un autre porteur, et ils l'emmenèrent dans sa maison.

C'était en réalité plus une grosse cabane qu'une maison à proprement dit, les cloisons étaient un mélange de taules et de plaques de fer ; La porte, elle, était en bois, sculptée par le père Maxwell, c'était la plus belle porte de tout le bidonville. D'une seule pièce de bois elle représentait un dragon et un ange s'enlaçant au milieu d'une clairière et au-dessus d'eux une étoile brillait. Celle-ci avait fait de la famille Maxwell la plus respecter du quartier, reconnue comme étant l'exemple à suivre. En effet le père essayait malgré son handicap de travailler le plus possible pour nourrir sa famille et aider ses voisins, mais ces deux jambes sectionnées avaient besoins de soins réguliers, et ce luxe ruinait la famille. La mère avait été blanchisseuse jusqu'au jour ou elle attrapa le cancer de la peau. Et les médicaments coûtaient horriblement chers. Quant au petit, on le considérait comme un courageux petit homme, car jamais ces parents n'avaient eu besoin de se priver de leurs soins respectifs, même si l'enfant devait travailler plus de 15 h par jour pour cela. Malheureusement se ne suffisait pas toujours et le vol était obligatoire pour la survie de la famille.

Sur ce sujet tout le monde pardonnait, même le curé avait dit au jeune garçon que le vol si c'est la seule solution pour la survie des être qui nous sont chères est pardonnable. Mais la famille Maxwell était très pieuse, et Duo supporter mal le fait qu'il doive voler ce qui le poussa à prendre la résolution suivante : Il donnera la moitié des biens récoltés à l'église pour qu'il puisse se confesser une fois par jour.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Duo sauta au coup de son père en lui donnant l'argent nécessaire pour l'achat des médicaments, oubliant complètement ces blessures et s'approcha du lit de sa mère, déposant un léger baisé sur le front bouillant de celle-ci. Puis retrouvant la réalité, il s'arque bouta sous la prise de la douleur.

Mon dieu, mais tu es blessé ! s'écria le père

Ce…. N'est rien papa, juste quelques égratignures…..

Et soudain Hilde qui n'avait pas réagit depuis les retrouvailles intervint :

Ne fais pas l'enfant Duo, il faut soigner tes plaies elles vont s'infecter si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Le père complètement paniquer chercha dans le carton destiné aux médicaments et sortit un peu brutalement la bouteille d'alcool qui se brisa et qui par la même occasion coupa la peau de la main de celui-ci.

Oh mais c'est pas vrai, je ne suis même plus capable de prendre une bouteille correctement.

Mais non papa ce n'est rien…….. Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un hoquet de douleur le renversa en arrière.

DUO ! S'écria-t-il alors que Hilde le coucha sur le lit le plus droit possible.

Il faut panser la plaie de papa. murmura-t-il .

Mais arrêtes 5 minutes, t'es mourant et tu veux que l'on s'occupe de ton père ! Je vais appeler un médecin !

Non arrêtes, on n'a pas d'argent pour……arght... ça.

Hilde n'écoutant même plus les paroles de l'adolescent regarda son père en attente d'une réponse.

Dépèches-toi. Je t'en supplie.

N……..Oon…..

Tais-toi mon fils, ne te rends pas ridicule.

Bien………………pa…..pa

Puis trop fatigué pour dire un mot de plus il s'endormit, pendant que son père commençait à panser ces diverses blessures et à le veiller d'un air protecteur réalisant que la vie de son fils était véritablement en danger.

Et c'est sous la pluie battante q'une jeune femme courrait à en perdre haleine pour sauver la vie de son meilleur ami.

A suivre….

_Supervovo : humhum…c bon t'a fini avec ce povre Duo TU VX VRAIMENT KI CREVE OU KOI ?_

_Iria__ : mé nonnnn, l'm bien Duo. __C juste ke…_

_S : KE T SADIIIIKKE !_

_Duo: j'ai maaaaaaalllll..._

_Iria_

_S: j'vous rassure ça va aller mieux…_

_I : mieux…enfin si on veut.._

_Duo mode tt palo, tente désespérément de partir loin, très loin (ds une fic ou il é une star du rock par exemple) mé se fé chopé par la natte par Iria (dommage) _

_S : un peu qd meme ? c plus marrant apres !_

_Et pui t'inkiete po Duo, on a une ptte surprise pr toi…_

_Duo : c vrrrrrraaiii ? _

_I : donc si vous aimez les trucs tristes yen aura….et si vous aimé les gros delires yen aura plein ossi ! (et voila tt le monde é content !)_


	3. chap 1 : enfin le 1er couple!

_Kikoooooooouuu__ !!!!_

_We're back !!!!!!!_

_Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!! (Après très très très très très longtemps, on sait, dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl)_

_Mais Iria passait son bac é comme elle é sérieuse, elle bossait._

_Mais maintenant, c les VACANCESSSS !!!!!!!!!!!! Donc on devrait aller beaucoup plus vite._

_ATTENTION QUATRE est OOC (mé ils sont tous OOC, oui mé Quatre encore plus ke les autres !) _

****

****

****

**CHAPITRE 3**

L'imposante grille de la villa Winner, s'effaça pour laisser place à la limousine blanche qui s'engagea lentement sur l'avenue.

-La banque, ordonna le jeune sicilien.

-Hn

Sur le boulevard, tous les regards étaient rivés sur l'immense voiture qui, à présent, prenait de la vitesse, silencieusement, inexorablement, glissant dans la masse impure du trafic. Leur avancé fut interrompu par un cri strident…

-ARRETEZ CE VEHICULE !!!!!!!

….provenant d'une voiture projetant alternativement sur la carrosserie de la limousine un reflet rouge drapé de bleu, et émettant le très reconnaissable « tududut tududut ». Heero, sous le regard réprobateur de son employeur, gara la Rolls sur le bas coté.

-SORTEZ DU VEHICULE !!!!

La portière s'ouvrit et laissa place au jeune japonais commençant à littéralement menacer du regard le jeune impudent qui avait osé désappointer M.Winner.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-MAIS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE !!!!!!!! VOUS AVEZ GRILLE TROIS FEUX ROUGE !!!!! s'époumona le jeune agent de police.

-Oui, et alors ?répondit l'adolescent d'une voix qui se voulait provocante et non dénué d'ironie.

-MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT TARE !! VOUS AURIEZ PU ECRASER QUATRE GOSSES AVEC VOTRE VOITURE DE QUINZE METRES DE LONG !!!!!

-16,5 mètres.

« **GRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr **» fut le seul bruit que parvint à émettre le policier, rouge flamboyant, qui se retenait de faire « bouffer les 16 mètres de carlingue » à la grande gueule qui avait osé bafouer l'ordre établi.

**__**

**_POV de Quatre : […]_**

**__**

[Mais putain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Mais qui c'est qui insulte mon garde du corps, l ?

Bon…j'y vais ou j'y vais pas ?

C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'explique à ce petit con de banquier, que le patron, ici, c'est moi.]

A l'extérieur, la situation devenait critique. En effet, le jeune policier était difficilement maîtrisable pour son coéquipier qui tentait désespérément de le retenir face à un Heero qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? intervint le jeune milliardaire.

-Désolé, monsieur, s'excusa platement le japonais.

Quatre, après avoir esquissé un léger sourire, se tourna vers les deux agents de police. Le plus âgé des deux lâcha son coéquipier. Celui-ci, ayant recouvré son calme, époussetait négligemment son uniforme qui laissait deviner une silhouette athlétique d'adolescent. Le traditionnel pantalon noir mettait parfaitement en valeur la courbure de son postérieur et la chemise bleue de rigueur soulignait la fine musculature de ses bras. Quelques mèches noires comme le jais s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval pour tomber gracieusement sur son visage et effleurer le bout de ses lèvres …

_(Supervovo :…douces, voluptueuses qui laissaient entrevoir sa langue…._

_Iria__ : STOP ! on se calme, ravale ta salive, tu vas en foutre partt ! et pui va pa nous foutre un lime maintenant, C **LA RENCONTRE** LA…._

_Supervovo : sa silhouette était d'une telle sensualité ke Quatre avait du mal a ne pas se jet….._

_Iria__ : STOP IL NE FAUT PAS……_

_Supervovo : lui donnant de petit coup de langue sur le lobe de l'oreille_

_Iria__ : désoler mais ces paroles seront a présent censurées pour cause trouble chez les mineurs _

_Supervovo a la Bayrou : Maieuh…)_

_…._ses lèvres. Quatre, caressant des yeux ces mèches indisciplinées, tomba en admiration devant les deux perles noires qui le dévisageaient. De longs cils d'ébène entouraient les deux joyaux ténébreux, abîmes sans fond, qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait atteindre.

-Monsieur ? demanda Wufei.

-Oui, dit Quatre en essayant de reprendre un temps soit peu le contrôle de lui-même.

-Vous avez fait une infraction au code de la route…

-Oui,oui, mais j'ai des affaires très importantes à faire.

-Plus importante que la vie de pauvres enfants ? dit-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Non, non…mais….

-Combien voulez-vous ? intervint Heero devant le malaise de son patron.

- …._._-o…Mais c'est de la corruption !!!!

-Pour l'AMANDE….dit Heero d'un ton désabusé.

-Ah..euh..humhum…alors vous avez un retrait de 8 points sur votre permis et 350euros d'amande, plus une convocation au tribunal….

- Ouiouiouiouioui…c'est bien, commença-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

- ……..--…..--°…….o-…….oo…….…YYYYYAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!

Le chinois après avoir déchiqueté son carnet de contraventions, sauta à la gorge de l'impudent qui avait osait remettre en cause le symbole de l'autorité, c'est-à-dire LUI ! Mais à cet instant, un chapeau Morriccio s'interposa entre leurs deux visages.

- Ma, soyons civilisés Heero…Tais-toi…Excuse toi. intervint son patron.

Bien que ses yeux ne laissaient paraître aucune émotion, on pouvait facilement s'apercevoir du conflit intérieur qui le ravageait.

-Je retourne à la voiture. Marmonna-t-il non sans lancer un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-et-fait-flipper-grave made in Heero.

-Ma veuillez excuser mon chauffeur, mais il n'aime pas trop les uniformes.

Pas de problème pour l'amande mais pour les points je crois que nous devrions en parler autour d'une bonne assiette de tortellini. S'empressa d'ajouter le sicilien, en prenant une légère teinte rouge sur ces pommettes qui empourpra les joues du fonctionnaire aux formes savoureuses.

- Euh..oui…enfin…

-Bien entendu après votre service, 21h ça vous va…. Ce soir …seul….

Et soudain un coup de klaxon les fit sursauter, puis revenant à la réalité le jeune milliardaire se ressouvint de ce putain de banquier à la marcarroni_ (hé c'est Quatre mafioso il faut pas oublier)_.

- Tenez ma carte, je dois partir pour l'amande appelez mon administrateur. Souffla-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la portière tendue par Heero.

_( I__ : trop classe koi !!!!!!!!_

_S : ouais, c le larbin koi…_

_I : peut être mais il est trop classe même en larbin et puis ça lui va bien toujours à l'écoute des problèmes des autres et tout et tout_

_S : non mé n'importe koi ! Heero n'é a l'écoute que de Quatre é c dejà miraculeux de sa part...)_

Le jeune agent de police suivit des yeux la longue _(16,5 mètres quand même)_ limousine du jeune sicilien tout en digérant les paroles de ce dernier.

POV de Wufei […] :

[Bon, il m'a invité ce soir pour discuter du retrait de points et…Putain, il a des ces yeux ce mec ! Non, c'est un criminel, il va essayer de m'abuser pour garder son permis, enfin le permis de son shazi de chauffeur, de ce prétentieux, ce…

Changeons de sujet, alors déjà est-ce que je suis de service ce soir…non. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi, je vais quand même pas aller à ce rencard ! Car c'est un rencard, c'est forcément un rencard, un rencard avec le mec le plus craquant de toute la galaxie ! H ! Faut que j'me reprenne l ! Criminel, criminel, criminel…Mais comment ils veulent qu'on fasse respecter la loi, si maintenant les truands ont un visage d'ange et un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas amadouer, du moins pour les points, après…]

Sur l'immense banquette de cuir blanc, une flûte de champagne à la main, Quatre se prélassait tout en songeant aux profondes perles noires du jeune chinois.

-Alors toujours dans vos pensées patron ? Je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas votre banquier qui hante vos pensées.

-...

- Moi je serais pour la réponse un jeune policier, assez chiant, que vous avez mater pendant un bon quart d'heure, surtout la partie inférieure je trouve, non ?

- Ma, mais tais-toi, je réfléchis point alors tais toi ! dit-il avec toute l'autorité qu'il pouvait user en ce moment tragique.

- Bien sur, à vos ordres patron, déclara-t-il non sans afficher un immense sourire moqueur…

Le soir venu, toute la maison s'afférait aux préparatifs du dîner. Et lorsque l'imposante horloge sonna neuf coups, le jeune policier se présenta devant le majestueux portail, accueillit par l'un des nombreux majordomes de la demeure. Ainsi le duo _(non, non ce n'est pas lui, l'est pas encore arriver) _déambula à travers d'innombrables couloirs ornés de magnifiques toiles signées de Raphaël, Michel-Ange…pour arriver dans un immense patio où des milliers de roses blanches rongeaient les colonnes de marbre formant un doux tapis aux couleurs hermine. Au centre de ce paysage féerique, se détachait une cascade de glycine entourant une table nappée de toutes sortes de mets raffinés. Devant ce spectacle se dressait le maître des lieux. Ses fins cheveux d'or, tel un flot immaculé, caressaient au rythme du vent sa peau satinée, laissant s'esquisser un sourire charmeur. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur rappelant l'Eden fixaient le jeune asiatique avec un désir non dissimulé.

Après un repas plus que satisfaisant, laissant à Quatre tout le loisir de s'accaparer les maigres défenses de son invité qui succombait peu à peu à ses avances, le milliardaire lui proposa d'aller se relaxer dans son jacuzzi.

_(RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh !!!! je px plus, non c tro dur !!!!_

_On vous explique ya mon frère (de Supervovo) ki fé tt pour pourrir notre fic !!!! Il vt pas nous lâcher à moins de mettre PLASTICMAN ds cet fic (vous savez, le superhéros en plastik rouge et jaune).Vous imaginez, Quatre offre une tasse de café rouge et jaune à Wufei et là il s'aperçois que la tasse, C PLASTICMAN !!! TADAAA !!! sniiif c désespérant…_

_En plus on a eu BEAUCOUP de mal à décrire Quatre (mé c vrai koi, c Quatre) dsl pour les fans, mé c pas du tt notre genre, encore pour les autres, yen a o moins une d deux qui bave, mé lui..._

_On va arrété le massacre… ).Bon on reprend !_

- Mettez vous à l'aise, faîtes comme chez vous, allez dans le jacuzzi, je vous rejoints dans un instant, dit Quatre en bafouillant.

Wufei se plongea dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, se délectant des multiples massages produits par les jets. Son hôte réapparut vêtu uniquement d'une serviette reposant sur son étroit bassin laissant entrevoir les formes généreuses de son postérieur. Il s'assit sur le rebord fait de marbre tout en se penchant sur le chinois réduisant ainsi l'espace qui les séparait.

-Elle est bonne ?

-Délicieuse.

-Et le repas, il t'as plu le repas ? _(humhum, il le vouvoie plus, )_

-Parfait.

-Et votre métier ? Il vous passionne ? _(alala il rame le ptt quatrounet)_

Wufei haussa un sourcil, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

-Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais je me sens utile. Il me permet de corriger quelque peu les injustices de notre société. Et vous quel est votre métier ?

-Moi ? Ma…je suis rentier. Et vous avez de la famille ?

-Non.

-Vous avez des amis ?

-Quelques connaissances.

-Et…vous avez une petite amie ? _(Ah ! ben quand même !)_

-…non.

Quatre chevaucha le rebord et fit quelques pas dans les agréables remous et, toujours debout, s'installa devant Wufei, l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux :

- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Le chinois prit le sicilien par la taille, l'attirant à lui, et plongea ses yeux si profonds dans les douces pupilles azures, tandis que leur lèvres se rapprochaient jusqu'à l'unisson. _(ENFIN !!!)_

-Mon amooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrr !!!!!!!!!! Je suis revenue de Pariiiiiiiiiiisss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un cri strident rompit ce moment unique ce qui provoqua chez Quatre une véritable panique :

-Pépéroni ma femme ! Pépéroni pas d'armoire ! Pépéroni ! marmonna Quatre puis se tournant vers Wufei, j't'en supplie ! Cache-toi dans l'eau !

- KWA !

Il ne put rien ajouter car deux mains l'enfonçaient déjà dans l'eau et le recouvraient de bain moussant.

La porte vola en éclats, laissant apparaître un monstre nommé Réléna.

-AH ! MON AMOUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR, s'écria-t-elle. Tu m'attendais pour un baiiinnnn ?

-Euh…bredouilla Quatre en essayant de contenir le dragon des mers qui menaçait de surgir des eaux tourmentées.

En courant vers le pauvre infortuné, elle lui arracha littéralement sa serviette et commença à lui faire une série de suçons comparables à des morsures de sangsues.

-Maaaaaaa…euh…y'a un cadeau pour toi au fond du jardin ! _(petite ampoule qui s'allume)_

-On verra ça tout à l'heure, prend-moi mon grand fouuuuuuuuu !

A cet instant Quatre sentit des débattements de colère et dit dans la précipitation :

-Mais c'est un string rose fushia ! (_wahou__ il en a des idées Quatre-chan, ça fusionne)_

Elle arrêta sa séance de torture pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :

-Un fushia, dernière génération, dernière mode ??? Wahhhhhhhhhoooooooooouuuuuuu !!!!! dit le tricératops rose tout en chargeant en direction des jardins.

Alors seulement, une tête rouge flamboyant émergea de la mousse et trucida sans concession du regard le jeune blond.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CE TRUC !!!!!! explosa le chinois.

-Ma femme…

Wufei essuya violemment les restes de mousse qui dégoulinaient sur son visage rouge sauvage et sortit du jacuzzi, furieux en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles pour le jeune milliardaire qui comprit tout de même qu'elles n'étaient pas très flatteuses.

Quatre réagissant très vite, se précipita en direction d'un interrupteur rouge flamboyant. Dès que ses doigts fins poussèrent celui-ci, une porte blindée s'interposa entre la sortie et le pauvre chinois complètement éberlué. L'instant d'après il appuya sur un interphone et dit d'une voix mêlant stress et énervement ( _c'est__ pas tous les jours que l'on contredit un milliardaire !) :_

-Heero !!! Viens tout de suite dans ma chambre et fait fermer le portail !!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait venir à bout de la porte par la force, il fit une roulade en contournant Quatre pour atteindre les commandes du sas de sécurité. Malgré une détermination féroce et une technique qui surpassait les plus grands maîtres en arts martiaux. Le jeune sicilien prit l'initiative et d'un geste répandit sur le sol la mousse qui servait maintenant de tapis glissant. Wufei ne put éviter le champ de mine et s'affala littéralement, pour s'écraser contre le mur, sous le regard amusé de Quatre.

Et se fut face à cette situation plus que singulière, que Heero déboula en toute panique, armé de deux fusils à pompe, d'un katana dans le dos et une dague (_de Legolas pour les connaisseurs), _suivit de loin par une véritable armée de gardes du corps. Mais au moment où il commença à réaliser que son patron était complètement hors de danger, qu'aucun psychopathe ne le menaçait, d'un geste unique, il fit se stopper la marée surarmée, toute faite de noire (_ça sert à rien de le dire mais bon c'est pour préciser que Quatre est un mafieux donc à une garde de mafieux_). On ne pouvait voir que le bas de son visage et un rictus montrait sa déception plus que grandissante, rien, pas le moindre petit bandit, il se sentait maudit, jamais il ne pourrait essayer ses nouveaux jouets.

- Bouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh PATRON VOUS ETES CRUEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!

Voyant son meilleur garde du corps entièrement bouleversé, il lui dit :

- Ma mais arrête ( _ref__ pub )_ ! Je suis désolé, mais tu pourras le faire sur mon banquier je te le jure. Mais pour le moment j'ai une mission terrible à te confier !

- Je suis toujours à vos ordres Don !

-Bien tu dois occuper Réléna pendant une durée indéterminée.

Le japonais, prit de vertiges, se liquéfia au fur et à mesure des paroles de son maître.

- Non, non, non, por favor, please, pregho, tout, tout, mais pas ça !!!!!

- Il en va de mon avenir donc du tien !

- J'obéis, mais pas de bonne grâce !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre se glissa jusqu'à lui et lui donna une accolade :

- Soit fort, tu auras une augmentation et plein de monde à tuer !!!

A ces mots Heero retrouva un peu de sa joie de vivre, et se dirigea néanmoins résigné vers le destin cruel qui l'attendait.

Quand son homme de confiance tourna les talons avec une grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe, le jeune milliardaire retourna à ses précieuses occupations. Il prit sa future conquête dans ses bras en le berçant tel un enfant, et amuser par l'air boudeur semi comateux qu'affichait Wufei, il prit dans la paume de sa main un peu d'eau ornée de mousse et lui mit dans les yeux. Car le chinois était pire que sexe, quand ses joues viraient au feu divin de ses ancêtres.

- Qu'est-ce que…s'exclama le jeune blessé en frottant énergiquement ses paupières.

A travers les bulles de savon, il découvrit le visage qui n'avait plus rien d'angélique de son tortionnaire et le repoussa brusquement.

- Dégage espèce de tar ! vociféra-t-il en se relevant.

Mais déjà Quatre se jeta tel un petit chaton contre la jambe de l'éberlué, et agrippa le boxer comme si sa vie en dépendait :

- NON !!!!!!!!!!!!! Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, je ne peux….., je ne sais pas mais je te jure que je t'aime, je ne sais pas, ne me laisse pas, je ne pourrais plus survivre, je ne pourrai plus dormir sans ton corps à mes côtés, … je ne suis plus rien, je ne pourrai que dépérir, sans le moindre de tes regards sur mon âme perdue…

Puis se fut un véritable torrent de larmes qui se glissa dans le tissu déjà trempé de son élu, et enfin ce fut dans un intense regard dégageant toute la désespérance qui influait dans le petit corps secoué de violents sanglots, que Quatre resserra son étreinte pour montrer la tristesse infinie qui était en train de le ronger.

Le jeune asiatique parvint, après s'être longuement contorsionné, à se dégager du petit blond pour s'asseoir face à lui (_tout ça sans perdre son boxer, il est trop fort ce Wufei !)._

- Euh…écoute…commença-t-il cherchant ses mots.

Quatre plongea ses yeux baignés de larmes dans les ténébreuses prunelles onyx du chinois, et resta pendu à ses lèvres.

- Tout ça est un peu brutal pour moi…dit-il évitant le regard irrésistiblement adorable du sicilien. Je…il faut mieux que je parte…

_Vite, vite, fuir, loin…_ songea-t-il.

Et c'est dans un flot de perles de cristal que l'ange effleura de ses doigts fins le bout de ses lèvres, goûtant une dernière fois la saveur sublime que lui offrit l'avatar d'un quelconque dieu. La noirceur se referma comme le plus froid des linceuls sur la petite créature de lumière.

A SUIVRE…

_Ooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!_

_LE MIRACLE A EUT LIEU !!!!!!_

_On a finiiiiii_

_YESSSSS !!!!!!_

_Duo : et moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh réveillez vous mon fan club !!!!!!!!! c'est pas possible !!!_

_Iria__ et Supervovo : t'inkièt po il arrive ton tour et tu souffrira, surtout ne t'inkièt po !!_

_Duo : hoooooooo une étoile filante, attendddddddddddddddddddddddd moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! elles sont tarées, au secourssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._

_Iria__ : moi sadik ? non ? vi ? a vous d'en juger ! enfin je vous ferais remarquer que comme vovo vous l'a dit ça tient du miracle que la fic soit finie, presque._

_S : j'te signal qu'il nous reste plein de chapitres l ! Et vu kom on é rapide…c pa gagné (povre lécteurs…)_

_Iria__ : bon maintenant les reviews_

_REPONSES AUX REVIEWS !!!!_

**From: Yami-Rose1 ?userid=504944****)  
  
Wouaf... Pauvre Duo, il s'est pas rater... Mais il va guerir, j'en suis sur.  
J'aime bien cette fic !  
La suite !  
A plus !!**

_Euh…vi il va guérir (mé c pa pour ça qu'il va aller mieux..ptt auréole non mé non, on va pas lui faire de mal…enfin juste un ptt peu…)_

_La suite ? dans la semaine (SOYONS FOU !(sachant kon a mi preske un an pr faire ce chap (merci Iria --')on pt tjs rêver…)_

**From****: MaE GoVaNeN ?userid=273892)  
  
Kikoo kikoo kiko!  
Bon bin je l'ai lu, votre truc de dingues!! **_ NOUS ? nonnn_**  
Et pis vous savez pas quoi?  
C'EST un truc de dingues!  
Iria... Tu es une sadique! **_non__ plus…_**  
(mais c'est tellement beau de voir les gens souffrir (enfin sauf moi bien sur, je suis pas maso non plus), je compatis ).  
Bon, pour le moment j'me rends pas trop compte quand même...  
... j'crois que je connais pas trop trop trop l'histoire.  
... C'est pas grave, vous allez tout m'expliquer ' **_A nion, c confidentiel, meme sous la torture nous ne dirons rien !!!! (VOLONTE !!!)_**  
lol  
bon allez bonne continuation (oh? mot intelligent? zbaff) **_ca arrive d foi, sans prévenir…_**  
donc je disais continuez!  
et pis bonne nuit aussi!  
Votre LIA préférée (ça tombe bien y en a qu'une! (qui a dit "tant mieux"?? èé)**

_La__ seul l'unik !!! notre SUPERWUWU !!!!!_**  
  
**

**From: Onna Heera ?userid=496616****)  
  
Coucou !  
Ben franchement j'aime bien !  
Ce n'est que le début mais je sens que l'histoire sera vraiment interessante.  
En plus y'a Hilde, j'adore ce perso !  
Et au passage, juste pour savoir.. Quand c'est qu'il apparait mon mimidragon de Wufei ? Juste pour savoir !  
Bravo !  
Onna Heera  
  
**

_Interessante__ ? vii on espère ke ca vous interessera…_

_Hilde ? euh…enfin elle est pas très présente ds cet fic…dsl…_

_Wufei ? Ben voila, suffisait de demandé _

_Vive wuffffyyyy _

_Miciiii_

**From****: )  
  
m les callelonis ! :p héhéhé ... bon ok j'arrêtte :d **_viii__ c tro bon !!!!_**  
  
Bon ben la fic elle est délirante ça c sur héhé mais elle est geniale !! :d je vais lire la suite :p  
  
Gros bizous !!  
Arwen**

_A tte : rooo bisous nosiii !!!_

****

**From****: Arwen()  
  
la suite !! ze la veux ! :d lol  
Elle est cool cette fic !  
  
GROS BIZOUS !  
Arwen**

_Ben voila !! en plus t'aura pa attendu trop longtps _

_Re-rooo__ bisous !!!!_


End file.
